Maximum Of 10
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: The Mane 8 reach its maximum point of members (Mane 10). But who are they? Find out in this fanfic.
1. Characters

NOTE: This will be the last time i have to use the More Stories content. The reason is because i have a whole load of fanfics to cover and doing them all with my More Stories contents will be a nightmare. So prepare for the last chapter, Being the last chapter.

Characters

MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC:

Princess Twilight Sparkle

Applejack

Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy

Pinkie Pie

Rarity

Princess Celestia

Princess Luna

LOONEY TUNES:

Lola Bunny

WRECK-IT RALPH:

Vanellope Von Schweetz

THE SMURFS:

Papa Smurf

Smurfette

Vexy

Hackus

Clumsy Smurf

That's all of them. Tell me if i missed any. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Delivery

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Delivery

In Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia was in her room, Waiting for the last two Elements of Harmony to arrive. She was happily humming the MLP theme tune, Writing some letters to her subjects in Canterlot. Suddenly, There was a knock at the door and sn unexpected 3 elements dropped on to her carpet.

"Oh my, I didn't ask for 3 elements". She said.

She went to examine her elements. She researched them in great detail. She wanted to write a letter to Twilight immediatly to let her know. She did that in to no time flat. This was strange. 3 elements, Instead of 2. Maybe someone made a mistake. That might have been it. Celestia wasn't sure yet. She continued to write letters to her fellow Canterlot ponies.

That's the end of this chapter. 3 elements, Strange. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: The Inform

Chapter 2: The Imform

The Mane 8 were in the library, Having a party in honour of Vanellope winning the 2014 Hunger Games challenge. Pinkie Pie was aboluty crazy on the dancefloor, Which was the new installment to Twilight's library. Lola, Rainbow and Rarity were upstairs, Reading and Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight and Vanellope were downstairs, Where the party was going wild.

"So how do you feel about us sharing the 1,000 money Vanellope won for us". Twilight asked.

"Absoluty wonderful". Fluttershy answered.

"Yeah, And what's better, New items are installed for your library Twilight". Vanellope replied.

"All thanks to you, We can these great stuff arriving here".

Vanellope smiled. She knew she had to win it, And she did.

"How about we have a little cake for us to share". Applejack said.

"Ooooh". Pinkie replied. "What kind of cake.

"A little cake".

"I can go to SugarCube Corner and get one if you like".

"It doesn't matter if you do Pinkie". Applejack replied.

"Goody". Pinkie replied, Running out of the door.

Applejack smiled. Twilight came to Applejack and said...

"Who wants to play Twister".

Fluttershy and Vanellope raised their hands. Just then, Twilight got an unexpected letter. It magically appeared in front of her face and dropped. She couldn't help but pick it up and read it. She did this.

"Dear Twilight and friends. I'm sure that your aware of a possible two new entries to the Elements of Harmony. Well, I have them right here. Come to Canterlot immediatly and check them out". She read.

Pinkie came back with a little cake. Twilight soon stopped her.

"No time for cake Pinkie. This is a serious investment we have to cover first". She said.

"Awwww". Pinkie replied.

"Shall i get Rarity, Rainbow and Lola". Applejack asked.

"Yes, We need as much help we can get from questoning".

Applejack ran upstairs.

"But what does it mean by, Two new entries". Vanellope asked.

"It means two new girls are going to become one of the Elements of Harmony. This kind of thing is urgent, Just like how you saved us from Mount Trot".

"Oh, Yeah, That".

Applejack soon came downstairs with Rainbow, Lola and Rarity.

"Girls". Twilight said to the 3 girls. "This is urgent news. Two more girls are going to become one of the Elements of Harmony, And we need as much help we can get".

"No problem Twi". Rainbow replied.

"Yeah, About that". Lola replied.

"Simply marvellous darling". Rarity replied.

"We need to get to Canterlot right away. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are probably expecting us right now". Twilight said.

The other girls nodded. They soon went out of the library and headed towards Ponyville Train Station.

* * *

Meanwhile, In Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were waiting for The Mane 8 to come. Celestia then turned her head towards Luna for a convesation to kill off time.

"Luna". Celestia said.

"Huh". Luna replied.

"This is important stuff. The Elements of Harmony are filling up its last two entries. I cannot let them fail. This is a task most wanted to succeed in".

"Got it. I just hope that they will complete it in time for The Grand Galloping Gala".

"They will".

Luna neede to think about that one. Just then, The Mane 8 came running in.

"Princess, We came as soon as we heard". Twilight said.

"Great, This is very urgent to all of you. You need to listen carefully". Celestia replied.

"We're ready".

"The Elements of Harmony are expecting its last two arrivals, So i'm counting on all of you to make them feel comfortable at home. But, There is a catche".

"Oh great". Rainbow replied. "There has to always be a catche".

"The pony who sent me them mistakened to 2 for a 3, I can't seem to fit another one in the group".

"What kind of mistakened Princess". Twilight asked.

"It means that one of you is going to have to handle at least, 2 elements".

Half the girls gasped. They knew it had to be one of them. Fluttershy then piped in.

"Well, Twilight's element if Magic, Rainbow's is Loyalty, Lola's is Sportsmanship, Rarity's is Generousity, Vanellope's is Determination, Applejack's is Honesty, Pinkie's is Laughter and mine is Kindness, So one of these abilities can only fit into two". Fluttershy said.

"That is true Fluttershy, Wise words, For a shy pony". Celestia replied.

Fluttershy smiled. She knew it all. She had to speak up.

"So when is this going to happen". Twilight asked.

"I say possibly in a few days time". Celestia answered.

"Good, Thanks".

"You may now leave the castle. I'll figure this out in full detail later". Celestia said.

The Mane 8 left the castle to take the train back to Ponyville. Celestia and Luna, However stayed in the castle.

That's the end of this chapter. So, One of The Mane 8 is going to have to handle 2 elements. I love to see that happen. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3: SugarCube Basics

Chapter 3: SugarCube Basics

Twilight, Vanellope, Lola and Pinkie were in SugarCube Corner, Talking to each other about which two girls to recruit to their group. Lola suggested it would two of her friends back in Tune Land. Vanellope suggested it would be two of her friends back in Sugar Rush. Twilight couldn't decided and cut Lola and Vanellope's suggestions off. Pinkie then came in, Carrying a box.

"So have you found two girls yet to add to out group". Pinnkie asked.

"Not yet". Twilight answered. "We're still trying to think of someone important and able to help us in extreme matters".

"Ooooh". Pinkie replied, Eating loads of cupcakes. "It's someone that we don't want to know, Your hiding it".

"No i'm not". Twilight replied. "I'm trying to think, This is too stressful and your not helping me".

"Oops, Sorry".

"Ugh". Twilight said. "This is so frustrating, Even when i'm not hungry".

"Do you want a cupcake". Pinkie asked.

"Go on then".

"It's a basic recipe for SugarCube Corner. Lola, Vanellope, Would you like one".

"Yes please". Lola replied.

"Go on then". Vanellope replied.

The girls ate their cupcakes and continued thinknig about who should be in their group.

That's the end of this chapter. So, The girls are frustrated in which two girls should join their group. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4: The One And Only

Chapter 4: The One And Only

Rainbow Dash started to help Twilight in which two girls to join the Elements of Harmony. She was having a hard time, Let alone just her doing it. Lola and Vanellope started helping her too. Twilight was in her library with Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"Girls". Twilight said.

"Yeah Twi". Rainbow replied.

"Can you think of any two girls that can join our group".

"Er, I don't think i can".

"Fluttershy".

"I don't know Twilight. It's kinda hard just thinking of two girls in which the Elements of Harmony needs upgrading". Fluttershy replied.

Twilight grunted. She facepalmed the table with her face. Both Rainbow and Fluttershy knew this was frustrating, The other 5 girls knew this was frustrating.

"But if you can't find anyone out of this world, Then maybe let me go to another world and find someone that has plenty to say about the upgrade". Rainbow said.

"Do you think that will work". Twilight asked, Her face off the table.

"Yeah. I'm like really loyal to all of you, Hence my element being Loyalty".

Twilight thought about it for a split second.

"Fine". She replied.

Rainbow flew out of the library in excitment. Fluttershy, However stayed in the library with Twilight. They still needed to think really carefully about which two girls should join the group.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Rainbow's going to end this search by going into other worlds and finding someone there. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5: The Smurfs Make An Entrance

Chapter 5: The Smurfs Make An Entrance

Meanwhile, In the smurf village, Every smurf was getting ready for Smurfette's birthday, Even Vexy was helping too. They needed to some streamers and balloons. Papa Smurf told Vexy to get some streamers and balloons. She did so. Every smurf was so excited.

"Gee, I can't belive it's Smurfette's birthday in a few days". Clumsy said.

"Me neither, But it had to come". Hackus replied.

"Yes, July 31st i think". Clumsy said.

"Yes Clumsy, It is". Papa Smurf replied.

"I got some streamers and balloons". Vexy said, Who came running back from her house.

"Excellent Vexy". Papa Smurf replied. "Just what we need".

Vexy and Papa Smurf put the streamers and balloons as decorations. Just then, A massive portal opened in front of the smurfs. Every smurf wondered who it would be. A voice mail began operating through the portal.

"Hey everybody. The Elements of Harmony are experiencing its last two arrivals. It would be lovely if any of you would be honoured to be part of one of the universe's greatest power. Bye". It spoke.

Every smurf was shocked. A talking portal, Strange. The portal closed after that. Papa Smurf then wondered what the Elements of Harmony actually are.

"What". Papa Smurf replied, Confused.

"Looks likes someone from another world spoke throught the portal, Either that or a voice mail has been activated". Vexy replied.

"What is the Elements of Harmony". Clumsy asked.

"It's one of the universe's greatest power. I don't know who the leader is, Nor its members". Papa Smurf answered.

"What". Hackus replied, Confused.

"Its last two arrivals, Who could be up to the challenge".

"I have no idea farther". Vexy replied.

Just then, Smurfette came skipping towards the centre, Shocked to see that everyone didn't say suprise to her early birthday party.

"What's going on Papa". She asked.

"We've just experienced a talking portal. How did that get phenomenal". Papa Smurf answered.

"Yes, I know that, But what did it say".

"Some sort of power called the Elements of Harmony".

"I have no clue what that is. I've only been out of this world, Only to New York and Paris". Smurfette replied.

"We have absoluty no idea who the leader is or its members". Papa Smurf replied. "But what is it".

"It's not us". Hackus replied.

"It's not us Hackus". Vexy replied. "It's not our friends back in New York. Who is it".

"We'll find out soon enough Vexy". Papa Smurf answered.

"Good choice". Vexy replied.

Every smurf forgot about the whole experience for now and continued their everyday routine. Little did they know that the voice on the other end was Rainbow Dash.

That's the end of this chapter. So, The smurfs make their firt appearance in this chapter, But how are they going to cope with what they've heard. Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6: The Phone Call

Chapter 6: The Phone Call

Back in the library, Twilight and Rainbow were chilling out, Still uneasy about who they should chose to join the group. Rainbow suggested that he's opened up a portal to some worlds and activated a voice mail. Twilight seemed satisfied with that. It was more quicker than just going to a world and doing the questoning.

"Don't worry Twilight, We'll have two girls joining the group in no time". Rainbow said.

"I hope so". Twilight replied. "I just hope we'll get to meet them, I mean, What if they don't like us".

"They'll like us. It's not like the whole of Equestria is depending on two false members of the Elements of Harmony".

"But what about the extra element Celestia sent in".

"Errr, I don't know". Rainbow replied.

"Well it's about time that i have to take a look at it".

Twilight did everything she can on examining the extra element. She did so and she failed.

"I don't know why she sent it in". Twilight said.

"It's because the pony who sent it in made a small mistake. You should try asking Princess Celestia on that one". Rainbow replied.

"Fine". Twilight replied, Picking up the phone.

She dailed Celestia's number and waited for her to answer.

* * *

In the Canterlot Castle, The Grand Galloping Gala was being set up for the night ahead. Celestia was those amongst who was helping. Just then, She got a call from Twilight. She answer it.

"Hello Twilight". Celestia said.

"Hi Celestia. Is there any chance of you examining the extra element on full form please".

"I'l see what i can do, Why".

"Because Rainbow told me that the pony who sent in the extra element made a small mistake".

"I know. I don't think it was a small mistake Twilight".

"Well can you send it back".

"I can't. The messanger who sent me them, It can't be undone, Sorry".

"Ok, See you later princess".

"See you Twilight".

They both hung up. Rainbow then asked Twilight why it couldn't be undone.

"It's because if we undo them, It would manipulate the balance of Equestria and a time paradox might occur". Twilight answered.

"Oohh". Rainbow replied, Foolish to ask.

"Looks like i'm going to have to do this the hard way".

"Looks like you already have". Rainbow replied.

"C'mon, We must continue our task".

Both Twilight and Rainbow wentout of the library and continued the search for the last two arrivals.

That's the end of this chapter. So, It can't be undone otherwise a time paradox would occur. That's a pretty big natural disaster putting at risk from the Mane 8. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7: The Hose And The Phone

Chapter 7: The Hose And The Phone

Rainbow and Fluttershy were putting out a fire outside a nearby Ponyville home. They were doing this with buckets of water. A few minutes in, Rainbow turned her head to Fluttershy and started a convesation.

"Fluttershy". Rainbow said. "I'm still really nervous about which two girls should join the group".

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash". Fluttershy replied. "I'm kinda feeling sorry for Twilight for getting stressed out over the whole thing".

"Oh, Right"

"I kinda feel sorry for the majority of the girls too, I mean, Half of us". Fluttershy added. "Twilight, Lola, Vanellope and Applejack. They are kinda getting stressed out".

"I guess your gith". Rainbow replied.

Suddenly, Her phone started ringing at the same time Fluttershy told her to get the hose. She couldn't do both at once so she asked Fluttershy to do it.

"You go get that hose Fluttershy". Rainbow said.

She ansered the phone. Twilight was on the other end.

"Hello". Rainbow said.

"Hello Rainbow. Have you found any luck on recruiting yet".

"Nope, Sorry. But i am getting closer and closer to the task".

"Nice. "Twilight replied. "Look, I'm sorry for acting out towards the girls. I'm just so, Nervous".

"Don't worry Twi. Your not the only one".

"I know. It seems that you, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie can keep hold of the adrenaline until we have a real task on our hands".

Um, Twilight, This is a real task".

"Oh".

"Look, I got to go". Rainbow said.

"Ok". Twilight replied. "Bye". Rainbow hung up. She did this by the time Fluttershy put out the fire with the hose.

"Nice job Fluttershy". Rainbow said.

"No problem". Fluttershy replied.

"C'mon, We better go to Pinkie to see what she's up to".

"Ok". Both Rainbow and Fluttershy walked over to SugarCube Corner.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Half the girls are nervous about the task. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	9. Chapter 8: SOS

Chapter 8: SOS

Twilight and Rainbow were heading to SugarCube Corner where they were joined by the rest of the Mane 8. They orded some cupcakes and spent their time still thinking which two girls to join their group.

"Now let's see, Who's good, And thoughtful about this task". Twilight said.

Half the girls raised their hoofs. She eventually chose Vanellope at this point.

"This task has gone on forever Vanellope. We need you to put an end to this once and for all. We need to go to other worlds and set up a poll". Twilight said.

Vanellope nodded in response.

"Don't worry Twi. I'll do it". She said. "I never give up on these things".

"Good". Twilight replied.

Vanellope went out of the door and the rest of the group continued to think really hard about who they should pick to be a part of their group.

"This is getting harder by the second". Pinkie said, Heading towards the girls.

"It is". Twilight replied. "This is so hard that even my parents won't complete this".

"Your parents are still alive". Pinkie said.

"Yes". Twilight replied. "They are up in Canterlot Castle, Speaking to Celesia about something".

"Ooooohhhhh". Pinkie replied. "I thought i didn't see them around".

"Ugh". Lola said, Fed up of thinking. "This is sooooooooo hard".

She acidently knocked over the lantern that was hanging from the ceiling. It fell on the floor and smashed, Causing a spark to be alite. The floor quickly caught on fire. The girls gasped, Even Lola. They knew they had to get out immediatly. But Pinkie shut the doors by acident. She knew she had to open it quickly.

"Oh my goodness". Pinkie said.

"What the hay". Applejack said.

Pinkie tried her hardest on opening the door, But it was jammed shut. She wondered why the door was shut. She didn't want to suffer in the fire. She had no choice but to do this. She turned around and saw that the fire was spreading throughout her shop.

"This was never in my schedule". She said.

"What do we do Pinkie". Twilight asked, Panicking.

"I have no idea".

"But this is your shop".

"I'm trying to ut out the fire. It's spreading like wildire in here".

"Pinkie". Lola said. "I'm so sorry".

Pinkie raised an eyebrow at Lola. The paranoia got to the best of her. The paranoia got to the best of the girls.

"I'm so glad Vanellope's not here to see this". Lola said.

Twilight knew why there was one missing. Vanellope had gone to look for the last two arrivals.

"Lola". Twilight replied. "Your a genius".

"I am".

"Yes. Vanellope's not here because she's looking for the last two arrivals".

"Then what do we do in this fire".

"I have no idea. Pinkie's door is jammed shut and we can't seem to get out".

A few minutes later, Fluttershy and Rarity started coughing. Twilight, Lola and Rainbow knew they would be starting coughing soon. They were right. Applejack joined them soon after that. They were trying to get out, But the smoke was blocked their vision.

"I...can't...move". Fluttershy said, Struggling.

"Help us...". Rarity said, Also struggling.

The 7 girls were soon struggling to get up on their feet. Their only rescue was Vanellope, But she was getting the last two arrivals. They continued suffering from the smoke until hep was here.

* * *

Vanellope was running into The Everfree Forest. She did this until she got to a porta ointing to the smurf village.

"Smurf village". She read.

She knew she had to get in there to complet the task. She did so. She stepped inside and a glow of magic teleported her outside of the village. She transformed into a smurf too. She looked at her hands and tried to calm down. Had she been turned into a smurf before. She wasn't sure yet. She continued down the path until she saw hundreds of smurfs gathered into the centre to celebrate Smurfette's early birthday party. Papa Smurf was in the centre, Joined by Smurfette, Vexy and Hackus. Clumsy Smurf was also in the pack.

"Happy birthday Smurfette, For when the 31st of July rolls around". Papa Smurf said.

"Oh Papa". Smurfette replied, Suprised that every smurf remembered her early birthday party. "Thank you".

She embraced Papa Smurf. He returned the hug. They let go a few seconds later. Vexy came around with a cake.

"Here you go sis". She said. "Happy birthday".

"Thank you Vexy". Smurfette replied.

Vexy smiled st her. She did the same.

"Wooo, Way to go Smurfette". Clumsy said.

Vanellope was edging her way to the centre. What she saw was 2 girls. A man with a red hat and 2 men with normal white hats. They were Smurfette, Vexy, Papa Smurf, Hackus and Clumsy Smurf.

"Oh my god". Vanellope thought.

"Here's an honour to Smurfette's 17th birthday party". Papa Smurf said, Still not noticing the smurf with black, Messy, Hair. "Here's to the future, And to the smurf generation".

All the smurfs cheered except for Vanellope. Wwas this what she had been looking for. She had to find out. She stepped up. Papa Smurf soon noticed the new smurf.

"Oh hello young smurf. Are you a member of the smuf family". Papa Smurf asked.

"No, I'm not exactly a smurf". Vanellope answered.

"Then who are you".

"I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz, President of Sugar Rush".

Papa Smurf never knew there was a place called Sugar Rush. He never knew the smurf standing in front of him was the president either. She broke the news to Smurfette, Vexy, Hackus and Clumsy Smurf as well to the other smurfs.

"Sugar Rush". Smurfette replied, Confused as to why that was a place.

"Yeah, Sugar Rush, And i'm the president there". Vanellope replied.

"Hang on a minute". Papa Smurf said. "Were you the one that was on the other end of that voice mail about recruiting the last two arrivals to the Elements of Harmony".

"Nope, That was Rainbow Dash". Vanellope replied. "But i am a member of the Elements of Harmony".

Every surf gasped. They knew Vanellope was one of them. She had to brak the news to complete the groups hardest task. She went over to Smurfette and Vexy.

"Please, I know your having you early birthday party, But i need you to come to Ponyville with me girls". Vanellope said.

"Ponyville". Vexy replied.

"It's the main hub for the Elements of Harmony".

"Do we have to". Smurfette asked.

"Well yes, If you don't come, The Elements of Harmony will stay forever not being strong to defeat bad guys".

The 2 girls thought about if they should do it or not. Papa Smurf then piped in.

"If you do it, It would be a new adventure for both of you". He said.

They were still thinking about it a few seconds later. They finally made up their mind.

"Fine". Vexy replied.

Every smurf cheered. Vanellope smiled. She knew she was going to complete the task. She led the way to Ponyville, Via the portal outside the village.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Vanellope is the only option to complete the task, And she has found some friends to help. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9: The Rescue

Chapter 9: The Rescue

Vanellope led Smurfette and Vexy back to Ponyville. They took the portal from the smurf village to Ponyville. Once there, Vanellope transformed back into a pony. They turned to the 2 girls.

"You should check your appearance girls". She said.

Smurfette and Vexy both checked their hands. They were hoofs. They panicked for a bit and Vanellope then told them to calm down. They did this eventually. Vanellope then continued the lead the way into the town. They could see a dence of smoke coming from SugrCube Corner. Vanellope quickly panicked.

"What the heck. That wasn't on fire when i left". She said.

"Oh my god, I hope no ones inside". Vexy replied.

Vanellope suddenly panicked more.

"My best friends are in there". She said.

The girls ran towards the door and tried their hardest to open it. It was jammed shut. They knew they had to do something. Vexy stashed a crowbar in her pocket. She knew she had to use it.

"Otta my way". Vexy said.

She went to the door and slowly opened the door. A blast of smoke invaded their vision for a while. The 3 girls coughed. They could see the 7 girls, Nearly dead of suffocation. Vanellope went to Twilight first to try to wake her up.

"Twilight". She cried. "Wake up, Please".

Twilight slowly opened one eye and said...

"Help us, Try and do everything to help us girls".

"I will". Vanellope replied.

Twilight closed her eye and Vanellope got up. She told Smurfette and Vexy to try and think of ways of helping her best friends. Vexy suggested building something to help her, The girls and the fire to put out. Smurfette seemed satified with that idea and told her to do whatever she can. Vexy went ahead and built something Vanellope and Smurfette couldn't build.

"Wow, What is that". Vanellope asked.

"It's called The Hose And The Phone, On Wheels. It's designed to help ring fr emergancies and helps you put out fires, Like this". Vexy answered.

She amied her hose at the fire. She turned on the water and it came out of the hose. The fire was strong so it had to take a while for Vexy's invention to fully put it out. Smurfette was still suprised that her sister could build such a thing. Vexy was still putting out the fire a few minutes later. She eventually knocked out all of the falmes and smoke slowly started to drift away. Once Vexy was done with the hose, Vanellope started waking up all of the girls. Smurfette and Vexy also helped. Twilight started to get up and the rest of the girls followed her. Soon, All of the 7 girls were stood up, Looking at the two girls.

"Who is she". Futtershy asked.

"I have no idea". Rainbow ansered.

Vanellope then stood in front of her best friends and said...

"Girls, You may not know these girls, But they've helped me on saving you".

"Vanellope". Lola replied. "Thank god we've survived because of you".

Vanellope smiled. Twilight continued to look at Smurfette and Vexy in confusion.

"Who are you anyway". She asked.

"Well, I'm Vexy, And this is Smurfette". Vexy answered.

"Hmmmm, Intresting".

Just then, Twilght got a message from Princess Celestia telling them to come to the castle right away.

"No time to explaine this in great detail girls, We have to go". Twilight said. "Do you mind if you come along too".

"It will be a pleasure to do so". Vexy replied.

Twilight smiled. Smurfette and Vexy did the same. The Mane 8 and Smurfette and Vexy ran to the Ponyville Train Station to catch a train to Canterlot.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Vanellope helped Smurfette and Vexy to save the girls. What will happen in the final chapter. Read on to find out. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10: Mission Accomplished

Chapter 10: Mission Accomplished

The Mane 8, Smurfette and Vexy rushed to the Canterlot Castle. Princess Celestia was waiting for them due to Vanellope's heroic rescue to save her best friends, Again, Along with Smurftte and Vexy. The girls opened the door and Celestia began.

"Girls, What a pleasure to see you". Celestia said.

"It's always a pleasure". Twilight replied.

"I've called you here today to inform you on how you are getting on with your task".

"We were struggling, But we...".

"We've completed the task". Vanellope interupted.

Celestia stopped in confusion.

"What". She said, Confused.

"We've completeted the task. I've saved the girls, Again, And i've brought two girls to help me".

"Have you". Celestia replied. "Who are they".

Smurfette and Vexy stepped up.

"I'm Smurfette".

"And i'm Vexy".

"Well". Celestia said. "Due to Vanellope heroic bravery to save the girls from their death, I can now reveal that the task is officially complete".

The girls waited for Celestia to recruit them to the Elements of Harmony.

"And i can officially reveal that the 3 elements i've unexpectedly got from that pony was no mistake".

"Wait, What". Vanellope replied.

"I can now reveal, Vanellope, Are you alright with 2 elements". Celestia asked.

Vanellope suddenly gasped.

"Me". She said.

"Yes, You. You've showed the motivation and determination to help these two girls save your best friends, And i can now reveal that the Element of Motivation is now in hands of Vanellope, Along with her Element of Determination".

"Wait, So motivation is similar to determination". Vanellope asked.

"Why yes, Yes it is". Celestia answered.

Vanellope gasped. She needed to take in the extra pressure to handle two elements. Celestia then turned her head to the two girls.

"Smurfette, Vexy. Your heroic bravery to save the girls has put you in the last two in the Elements of Harmony, Smurfette's trust in leaving her village and Vexy's creation, The Hose And The Phone has put me naming the last two elements, The Element of Trustworthy and The Element of Innovation".

Both girls gasped. Neither one of them had been expecting this. The girls knew it had to be done.

"I can now also reveal that you two are the latest members of the Mane 10". Celestia added.

Smurfette looked at Vexy, Jaw-dropped. She did the same.

"Now, Go join your new friends". Celestia added.

Smurfette and Vexy ran towards the girls for a group hug. They were so proud of completing their biggest task and they were also proud of Vanellope for finding the right girls. They let go a few seconds later.

"You won't have to worry any more Twilight". Celestia added.

"I won't". Twilight replied.

Celestia smiled. Twilight smiled.

"C'mon girls, Let's go to the library". Twilight said.

"Alright". All the girls replied. They left the Canterlot Castle. They soon caught the train back to Ponyville.

That's the end of this fanfic. Smurfette and Vexy are the latest and final members of the Elements of Harmony. There will be more fanfics starring the Mane 10. Please review.


	12. More Stories

NOTE: This will be the last time i will be using this content. The reason being that there will be more fanfics coming in the future and i can't deal with writing this much anymore.

More Stories

The Seven Elements Of Harmony

The Crush Of Mobius

Identicalismn

The Journey Ahead

The Ultimate Showdown (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Team Fortress 2, Sonic The Hedgehog, Looney Tunes, Touhou and Wreck-It Ralph)

The Ultimate Showdown (Dragon Ball Z, Super Mario, Chowder, Spongebob Squarepants, Lucky Star and Frozen)

The Ultimate Showdown (Hey Arnold, Lilo And Stitch, Megaman, One Piece, Animaniacs and The Smurfs)

The Ultimate Showdown (Ben 10, Madagascar, Tangled, Tiny Toon Adventure, Z Squad and Dust: An Elysian Tale)

The Ultimate Showdown: The Challenge Commences


End file.
